The popularity of the use of yoga as a therapeutic intervention is high and is growing rapidly amongst the general population. However, there is only a relatively small amount of existing yoga research and it is generally of poor quality. There is, therefore, a need for a greater amount of research on yoga therapy that is higher in quality in order to provide sufficient information on safety and efficacy. A conference on yoga therapy research will serve to stimulate the number of research initiatives in this field through the support and interactions amongst researchers, students, trainees and those interested in starting research efforts. It will ultimately contribute to stronger research designs and studies in greater numbers. Previous research conferences have all been held in India and, as mixed yoga practice and yoga research conferences, have served as inadequate venues for researchers to interact. They have also not been truly international in attendance. A stand-alone international yoga research conference with dedicated programs and opportunities for researchers and trainees to present their research and interact will provide a novel and much-needed venue for this in the U.S. Funding for the proposed yoga research conference will help facilitate financial support for quality yoga researchers in India, Europe and elsewhere to attend as well as providing scholarships and support for students and young investigators. This conference will ultimately add to the depth and quality of future yoga research initiatives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Yoga is a highly effective mind-body intervention with minimal risk and side effects with a high potential for improving stress-related conditions and healthy lifestyles and enhancing quality of life. The popularity of the use of yoga as a therapeutic intervention is high and is growing rapidly amongst the general population. Given the limited quality and quantity of yoga research there is therefore a need for a greater amount of research on yoga therapy in order to match the increasing use amongst the public for safety and efficacy and for identifying useful applications of yoga in healthcare and preventive medicine. Scientific conferences on yoga research will enhance the quantity and quality of yoga research.